Glow Sciles
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Stiles is getting weird bruises on his skin and the pack is getting worried about him. His dad hasn't noticed because he can't see the bruises. Scott knows there's something up with his best friend but Stiles won't tell him and it's eating Scott up. One night Scott gets this weird feeling and he has to find Stiles. When he does he doesn't like what he finds. What will happen?
1. chapter 1

"Please...stop..." A beaten Stiles says as he tries to get to his feet.

Another kick lands on Stiles stomach.

"What are you going to do now, your little friends aren't here to protect you?" A dark voice says.

"I...Why are you doing this??" Stiles asks, stuttering a little.

Stiles gets picked up by his shirt and pushed up against the wall. His head smacks against the wall and a few tears fall from Stiles's eyes. The dark figure punches Stiles and his nose and lips starts to bleed.

"Please...why...are you doing this?" Stiles asks pleadingly.

"Because I want to break you."

Stiles looks his capture in the eye and says, "I don't break easily."

Another punch finds its way to Stiles face.

Stiles wakes up, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Tears threaten to fall as he hugs his knees to chest, ignoring the pain that he felt in his arms, stomach, and chest.

The tears that threatened to fall started slide down Stiles cheeks. "Why am I such a disappointment?"

Stiles gets out of bed and checks the time on his phone. 7:17, his alarm should be going off here in a couple of minutes. He shuts off the alarm and walks over to his closet and looks for something to wear.

He ends up wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. He slips on his shoes, wincing in pain as he does. He grabs his book bag and slowly makes it down the stairs.

He sets his bag down on a chair and grabs a muffin from the bowl on the island. He eats his muffin and when he's done he throws away the trash. He walks over to the fridge and sees:

Stiles I have to work late. I put a twenty in your wallet so you can order some pizza.

-Love Dad

"I don't need anymore food." Stiles thinks to himself.

Stiles grabs his keys and heads outside to the his jeep. He throws his book bag in the passenger seat of the jeep and heads to school, wishing he could have stayed in bed. He didn't want to go through another beating.

Arriving at school he pulls into the parking lot and parks his jeep. He grabs his book bag and climbs out of his jeep, slightly wincing in pain as he does. He shuts his jeep door and heads into school. He walks to his locker and Liam walks over to him.

"Hey have you seen Scott?" Liam asks, making Stiles jump.

"Nope I haven't seen him, I have to get to class. Sorry Liam." Stiles says grabbing his world history book and walks off skittishly.

I wonder what's up with him? Liam thinks to himself.

Stiles shoves the book in his bag and heads to the bathroom. He takes in a deep breath and let's it out shakily.

Please don't show up today. Please don't show up today.. Stiles thinks to himself.

He looks around and let's out a sigh of relief. Jay and his friends are no where to be found. The bell rings, alerting everyone that they should be in class.

Great another class I'm gonna be late for.

Stiles opens the bathroom door only to see Jay and his crew waiting there for him. Jay pushes Stiles to the ground and his crew holds Stiles down while Jay punches Stiles in the nose, breaking it.

"He's all yours boys. Just don't touch his face. We don't need McCall or anyone else asking any questions." Jay says to his gang.

Jay leaves the bathroom and his friends start to kick and beat the crap out of Stiles. They finally stop when he goes unconscious. Feeling satisfied they head to class leaving Stiles beaten and a little bloody.

After a few minutes Stiles wakes up and sees a small pool of his blood from his nose. He gets to his feet and slowly walks over to mirror. He looks at his nose and sees that it's slightly swolen, he lifts up his shirt and sees a giant bruise on is stomach.

"Great, I better get to the nurses office."

Stiles slowly gets out of the bathroom and walks to the nurses office. "Stiles! Are you okay?" Nurse Freya asks Stiles as she rushes over to Stiles and helps him to the cot at the back of the room.

She pushes the curtain giving the two privacy, "It was Jay and crew again wasn't?"

Stiles nods and she says, "Lay back, slowly."

Stiles does what she says and she lifts up his shirt seeing the bruises, the new ones and the old ones. She gasps at the bruises and she says, "Stiles, your lucky there isn't any internal damage or you haven't broken anything."

"I know, Freya." Stiles replies.

"Stiles, you need to tell your dad or tell your friends." She tells him trying to be helpful.

"Remember the last time I told someone. Or even tried to fight back. They almost put me in the hospital. It's easier this way." Stiles replies shakily.

"I'll let you sleep for a little bit but after that, I'm gonna have to send you to class. I'll get you some ibuprofen to help with the pain." Freya says as she walks back to the front office grabbing a pill bottle. She heads back to see Stiles already passed out on the cot.

"I wish you didn't have to deal with this Stiles. I wish you'd tell your dad or your friends." Freya says leaving Stiles a couple of pills and a glass of water to take when he wakes up.

She gets a wet paper towel and wipes the excess blood. From his nose and then tells the janitor about the blood in the bathroom, getting him to clean it up before anyone notices it.

Scott, Liam, Malia and Lydia we're all curious as to where their spazstic friend was up to. Scott was curious and a little worried. He felt something was up but shook it off, but he did know that he was going to find Stiles before his next class even if it meant skipping class.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rings and Scott quickly gets up and runs to his locker. He throws the his books into his locker and quickly follows Stiles scent.

He pushes past all the kids and follows Stiles's scent to the nurses office. He quickly walks into the nurses office and asks, "Hey Freya, is Stiles here."

"Um, yeah. I'll show you." She says as she walks to the back room.

She pulls back the divider curtain and reveals Stiles still sleeping. He's only sleeping an hour an half so he should be waking up here pretty soon.

Speaking of Stiles he was in the middle of a nightmare. You could see the pain and fear on Stiles face. A few minutes later Stiles sits up gasping for air. "Woah. Stiles, are okay?"

Stiles looks around and sees Scott sitting next to him. Stiles not expecting his best friend to sitting there freaks out asking, "Scott? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a bad nose bleed. I'm guessing I passed out from seeing the blood and hit my head. I was pretty tired so Freya gave me some ibuprofen and let me sleep for a little bit." Stiles tells his worried friend.

It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He couldn't tell him the truth... because if he did the outcome would be dangerous.

Scott listens to his heart beat to see if his friend was lying, his heart was steady. Stiles looks around the room constantly shifting his gaze, not wanting to look at Scott. He knew if he did, he'd tell him everything.

"I came looking for you. You weren't in class so I got worried." Scott replies.

"Oh, well I'm okay. Speaking of class we should probably head there."

Stiles gets off the cot and grabs his book bag. Stiles goes to his locker and exchanges his books before he and Scott walk to their second class. Stiles couldn't focus on his work because he kept thinking about Jay and his crew, Scott couldn't focus because he knew there's something wrong with his best friends and he was going to figure it out.

The bell rings and Stiles gets out of his seat. Kids come pouring out of Beacon Hills High. Since it was an off season for Lacrosse he didn't have practice so he took his time putting things into his locker. For once her wasn't looking over his shoulder.

He shuts his locker door and winces in pain as he swings his book bag onto his back. He fights through the pain and walks down the hallway. He gets into his jeep climbs inside, unaware of someone following him. He starts his jeep and drives out of the schools parking lot, arriving home in a matter of minutes.

Once inside he walks upstairs to his room and his phone beeps alerting him to a new text message.

Scott : Hey, I was thinking of having a movie night at my place. Wanna come? :)

Stiles : Sure, what time?

Scott : Come around 7, bring some extra clothes.

Stiles : Um...okay. I'll see you then.

And with that Stiles threw his phone onto the bed before falling onto the bed himself, taking a small nap trying to catch up on some sleep.

A couple of hours later Stiles wakes up and looks over at his phone, checking the time, 7:11.

Crap, I'm supposed to be at Scott's. Stiles thinks to himself.

He quickly gets t his feet and grabs the bag he had packed and ran downstairs to his jeep, ignoring all the pain he felt. He starts Rosco and drives over to Scott's. He pulls into the driveway and climbs out. He walks inside and says, "Sorry I'm late."

He looks to his left and sees an empty living room. He looks over at the back door and hears people laughing. He sets his bag down and slowly makes his way to the back door. Walking out to the back yard he sees Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira, and Liam swimming.

"Oh hey Stiles, wanna join us?" Lydia asks.

Stiles looks at the scene unfolding in front of him. He can't go swimming...id he does then they're going to see all the bruises all over him. "Uhhh...I'm going to pass. I'm not really one for swimming."

"Come on, Stiles you love swimming." Scott says to Stiles as he gets out if the pool.

Stiles looks at Scott as he walks over to him. He looks so hot right now. Wait no.. he's your best friend.

"What's wrong Stiles?"

"Nothing." Stiles replies. Liam sneeks out of the pool and shoves Stiles.

Stiles let's out a yell of pain as he smacks the water. He freaks out and quickly gets to surface. He closes his eyes and tries to not let the others see the pain that he clearly felt.

Scott jumps into the pool and quickly swims over to his best friend and asks, "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles opens his eyes and sees a blurry Scott. He shakes his head and his vision clears. Slowly he swims over to the side and grabs one of the towels. Scott quickly gets out of the pool and heads inside to find Stiles passed out in the upstairs hallway.

"Stiles." Scott yells as he runs to his comatose friend.

Right when Scott touches Stiles's hand black viens travel up his hand. He slowly lifts up Stiles's shirt to find a giant bruise on his stomach. Scott quickly runs downstairs and tells them to leave. They were going to question Scott's weird actions but they figured he'd explain when the time was right.

After they all left Scott ran upstairs and picks Stiles up bridal style, taking him into his room. Scott was really worried about Stiles, he's never seen Stiles this badly beaten.

Stiles sits up and starts to freak out. "Stiles, you're okay. You're okay." Scott tells Stiles as he wraps his arms around him.

"You're okay. You're okay. I got you, I got you." Scott tells Stiles over and over again until he calms down. Tears stream down Stiles's face as he clings on to Scott.

A/N

Updates might be slow because of School. I will try and update a chapter every week. I might update twice in one week, just depends on what happens in the week and and how much homework I have.

Thanks, Arixa.


	3. Chapter 3

After Stiles calms down Scott asks, "Stiles, what's going on?"

"Nothings going on. I'm fine." Stiles replies sitting on the edge of Scott's bed.

"Stiles, please. Just talk to me." Scott says, trying to get through to Stiles.

"There's nothing to talk about, Scott. I'm okay." Stiles says, lying. Desperately trying to believe his own lie.

He wasn't okay. With the constant nightmares, the beating, and the not eating was probably going to kill him. Not to mention the suicidal thoughts he had.

Stiles's hands started to shake. He tried to get them to stop but he couldn't. Scott kneels in front of Stiles and grabs his hands. "Stiles...please, just talk to me."

Scott's words almost soothed him as his hands soon stopped shaking. Taking a deep breath, Stile thinks, Should I tell him?

"If I tell him then they'll kill me. But Scott's an Alpha, he could protect me. He's done it before. But I shouldn't be relying on anyone to fight my battles. That's what got Allison killed."

Stiles gets up and says, "I'm sorry...I can't tell you. I-I'm sorry."

And with that he heads downstairs, tears streaming down his face. He grabs his bag and then walks out the door, leaving Melissa in a state of confusion and leaving Scott with mixed emotions.

After shutting the door Stiles walks over to his jeep and climbs in, tears still running down his face. He places his hands on the stearing wheel and grips it hard, his knuckles turning white.

He slams his fists on the wheel and let's out a frustrated cry. More tears stream down his face as he says, "Why do I keep messing up? I'm such a failure, I'm a disappointment. Maybe I should take Jay's advise."

He starts the jeep and drives out of Scott's drive way, heading back home to his house not knowing that a certain werewolf heard everything.

Anger boiled inside of Scott, his eyes glowing a bright red. He's heard about a kid named Jay beating kids up but he's never done anything because of he and everyone else were worrying about the Deadpool.

He was going to have a little talk with Jay and let's just say I don't think you're gonna like the outcome.

Monday rolled around and Scott and Stiles found themselves at school. Stiles was going through the motions, trying to make it to his first class without getting another beating.

Right when Scott walked into school he put his bookbag in his locker and went on a man hunt to find Jay. When he finally found Jay and his crew Jay was beating up a defenseless freshman.

Scott quickly grabbed Jay and slammed him up against the lockers next to them. Jay and his crew were about to fight back but when they saw who it was they shuddered in fear. Scott scared them. "If I ever find out that your still beating the crap out of Stiles, or anyone for that matter , your gonna wish to God you never stepped foot in this school!"

After saying this Scott let go of Jay and walked to class. Hoping that what he said would make a difference. Little did he know he just signed Stiles's death certificate...


	4. Chapter 4

School seemed to drag on for Stiles. He couldn't get the image of worry and confusion on Scott's face from Friday night.

The bells rings and everyone gets up from their seats heading into the halls. Well everyone except for Stiles. He sat there a little dazed, a small headache forming. "Mr. Stilinski, are you okay?"

He snapped out of it and replies, "Yes, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Stilinski." The teacher says as Stiles gets up from his seat and leaves the class room.

Heading to his locker he sees an empty hallway. He opens his locker and grabs a few books, putting them in his book bag. He shuts his locker and swings his bookbag onto his shoulders. Looking around he see three guys down the hallway behind him. He knew exactly who they were.

It was Jay and his crew.

He picks up speed and ends up running down the hallway, them chasing after him. The two other people in Jay's crew split up to cut him off, he wasn't leaving the school yet.

Stiles kept running and running until he ran straight into Jay's crew, knocking him to the ground. He gets back up and tries to get away, only failing.

Jay grabs ahold of Stiles's shirt pushing him into the lockers like Scott did to him 8 hours earlier. "You told McCall!!"

"I-I swear I-I d-didn't." Stiles stutters out, scared.

"It doesn't matter know, you knew what would happen if you told anyone. Now your gonna get it!" Jay yells at Stiles causing him to flinch.

Stiles waits for Jay to land a punch on his face, but it never came. He slowly reopens his eyes and Jay says, "Meet us in the woods, you know the spot I'll text you when."

And with that he walked away leaving Stiles with the pieces. Stiles slides down the lockers and puts his head in hands. Trying not to let tears stream down his face.

"You're worthless. Stupid. You should just kill yourself Stilinski, do your father and friends a favor! You're a burden."

His thoughts started to eat him alive. He couldn't hold it in anymore, tears fell from his cold eyes. A small sob escaped his lips.

He's giving up.

A couple of seconds later he gets to his feet and heads outside to his jeep. He climbs in and throws his bookbag in the backseat. He puts the key in the ignition and turns it, the jeep roaring to life. Pulling out of the parking lot he heads home.

Once he's there he heads up to his room. He throws his bookbag in the bed and looks at phone waiting for a text message. After a couple of minutes of waiting he sets his phone and gets on his computer.

Beep.

He grabs it and looks to see who's it is."@9 Don't be late. -J"

He plenty of time until then. It was just a matter of what would happen when he went. Stiles mind came up with every possible outcome. They would either kill him fast and swift or they'd kill him slowly and painfully.

Either way he believed he deserved it.

Time rolled around and when 8:15 came he got into his jeep and heads to police station. When he pulls into the parking lot he gets out and head into the station, back to his dad's office. His dad is currently filling out paperwork.

"Oh, hey Stiles. What brings you by?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see you." Stiles replies.

The Sheriff Stilinski puts the papers down and looks at his son. He felt like something was wrong, like there was something going on. "Are you okay, Stiles?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just meeting up with some friends in a little bit. Just wanted to see you before I went."

"Okay, just be careful okay. Be home before 10, it's a school night." Sheriff Stilinski replies, giving his smile.

Little did the Sheriff know that later that night things would take a turn for the worse.

Stiles soon left after that, climbing into his jeep and heads to the Beacon Hills Reserve. When he pulls in he looks at the time and his phone reads 8:55. It would only take a couple of minutes to get to the spot.

He gets to the spot easily and when he does he's quickly ambushed by Jay's crew. The two side members held him why Jay took a couple of swings at his stomach, causing Stiles to drop to the ground. Once he regained oxygen he gets back to his feet.

"Were you followed?"

"If your wondering no. Scott isn't here. I'm not stupid and I didn't tell him either." Stiles says, being sarcastic.

"I've had enough of your sarcasm Stilinski." Jay says, landing a punch across Stiles's face.

He spits out blood and Jay starts to laugh. He pulls out a gun and his two henchmen back away. "Yo, Jay, what are you doing man?"

"Yeah I didn't think you were serious when you said you were going to kill him. I thought we would just knock him around a little bit."

Jay looks at his to henchmen, hate filled his eyes. "No, he's going to die."

He points the gun at Stiles and pulls the trigger. John and Andrew, Jay's crew, take off running, getting away from Jay's insanity. Jay drops the gun and falls to his knees near Stiles's body on the ground.

"What have I done?!?" Jay asks before he takes off running, leaving Stiles bloody, alone, and scared.

Stiles grabs onto his bleeding stomach trying to stop the bleeding. He scoots over to a tree and props himself up against it. He was in to deep. He needed help.

Scott heard the gun shot, he knew something was wrong with Stiles. He quickly got up and looked at the clock, it read 10:07. He grabs his mom's keys and calls Stiles's dad.

Mr. Stilinski, where's Stiles?

I don't know I figured he was with you. He said he was hanging out with some friends.

A growl escaped Scott's lips and his eyes turned a bright red, anger boiled inside him.

Scott what's going?

Stiles's is being bullied at school, I confronted the person today.

Okay, I've got an APB out in his jeep. I'll call everyone else to help look.

I've got his sent. I'm following it know. I'll let you know when I have something.

And with that Scott hung up and followed Stiles scent to the Beacon Hills Reserve. When he gets there he sees Stiles blue jeep. Taking in a deep breath through his nose a familiar smell hit his nose.

Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Right when he smelt blood he quickly jumped out of the car and took off running, following the smell of blood. Once he finds the source of the blood he sees Stiles propped up against a tree his hand on his stomach, his eyes almost closed, skin pale and sweaty.

"Stiles!" Scott yells running to his best friend.

Scott cups Stiles's face and Stiles weakly asks, "Scott?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here." Scott says, removing his hands from Stiles face.

He picks Stiles up bridal style and Stiles groans in pain. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"Scott..." Stiles asks as Scott carries him quickly through the forest.

"Shh...don't talk. Save your strength." Scott says, a few tears sliding down his face.

He finally gets to his mom's car and puts Stiles into the passenger seat. He quickly gets in and speeds out of beacon hills reserve and heads straight to the hospital, not even caring about the speed limit.

When he gets to the hospital he jumps out of the car and carries Stiles inside. "Mom!...Mom!!!.."

Melissa hears her son and comes running, not expecting to see Stiles in her son's arms bleeding and unconscious.

"No...Scott...don't..."

"What happened to him?" Melissa asks.

"He was shot..." Scott replies, his eyes glowing bright red, his teeth starting to grow some.

Another nurse brings over a gourney and Melissa and the other nurse put Stiles on it. Melissa turns back to her worried and scared son saying, "You need to calm down. Your eyes honey. I'll call everyone."

The other nurses wheel Stiles away and Scott quickly walks into the bathroom. He puts his hands on the side of the sink and looks himself in the mirror. He sees his eyes glowing and he was having trouble controlling it.

After Alison Stiles was his anchor, but now...Stiles could die..

He gets himself to the wall and slides down, digging his claws into his skin. It wasn't working.

He hears footsteps approach the men's bathroom door and quickly moves to the stall in one swift move. He couldn't let a human see him. "Scott, you in here?"

Derek.

What is he doing here? A small growl escapes his lips as Derek walks over to the stall he's in and opens it, revealing Scott wolfed out.

"Scott...I need you to calm down. Your not help to Stilss if your in here." Derek tells Scott trying to calm him down.

Derek's words sink in and Scott calms himself down. Derek knew exactly what was going on. Stiles was Scott's mate and his mate was hurt.

His claws and fangs disappear but his eyes continue to glow, a couple of minutes later they stop. Scott walks out of the bathroom stall and then out of the bathroom, Derek following closely behind.

Sheriff Stilinski comes rushing into the ER and when he sees Scott he walks over to him and asks, "How bad is it?"

"It's bad." He replies, a hint of anger and worry lacing his voice.

Melissa walks over to the Sheriff and everyone else in the pack comes walking in. "They're getting him into surgery, they need to get the bullet out before it does any more damage. He's lost a lot of blood."

She looks to the Sherrif and Scott asking, "Has he been getting into fights at school?"

"No, why?" Sheriff Stilinski asks, confused.

"There are so many bruises and scars all over his body."

"He was getting bullied by a kid at school. I confronted him at school today. I told him to stop or I was going to do something. I didn't think it would make things worse." Scott replies, his voice shaking a little.

"I'll let you know when he's out." Melissa says, heading to check her other patients.

Everyone follows Scott to surgery waiting room and they sat down. Scott and the Sherrif grew anxious waiting for news, Scott needed to know if he was okay. Melissa and a few other nurses take off running down the hallway towards one of the surgery rooms.

Scott walks over to doorway and Melissa sees her son listening in. "It's not him he's okay."

"He's okay." Scott manages to say.

A couple hours later Stiles is out of sergery and brought into a room. Scott was a little at ease knowing that Stiles was okay. Melissa came and got everyone and took them to his room.

As they approached Stiles door Scott instantly picked up on Stiles scent, his wolf calmed for a little bit. When they all got through the door everyone looked at the broken boy laying in the hospital bed.

They all saw the bruises on his skin, the scars on his arms. Seeing this angered Scott, he knew who exactly did this. All of it.

His eyes flash red for a couple of seconds and heads out of the room, the Sherrif following after him.

"Scott!" The Sheriff yells, causing him to turn around. "Look what ever your planning on doing just stop and think."

"I know who exactly did this! He was there. His scent was all over the place and not to mention the gun sitting on the ground."

The Sheriff looks at Scott and then pauses. "Take me there."

Scott nods and they climb into the sheriff's vehicle heading to the reserve. Once they get there Scott takes him to where he found Stiles, bloody and beaten. They see Stiles blood on the ground and a few feet away from the blood they see the gun laying there on its bed of dead leaves.

Sheriff Stilinski's phone rings and it's Parish. "Hello?"

"There are two kids here saying they know who shot Stiles and they were there when it happened."

"Okay, I'll head-." He gets cut off by Parish saying, "I'll handle this, you go stay with son."

And with that Parish hung up. Scott and Sheriff Stilinski got back in the Sheriff's car and drive back to the hospital.

When they got back to Stiles's room they found everyone outside the room. Stiles uses his super hearing and listens inside the room.

Stiles was crying and sobbing. Scott pushes past everyone and heads into the room. He heads straight over to the bed and sits down. Stiles looks at him with scared and sad eyes. On instinct Scott pulls him into a hug.

Scott knew in that moment that he never wanted to let go of the boy sitting in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles ended up falling asleep on Scott so he gently laid him back on the bed and covered him up with the hospital blanket.

Scott walks out of the room and says, "He's asleep."

"You guys should go home and get some rest." Sheriff Stilinski says to everyone.

Everyone leaves except for Derek. Sheriff Stilinski went inside the room so it just left Scott and Derek out in the hallway.

"You love him, don't you."

Upon hearing this Scott looks at Derek in shock, giving him an 'how did you know' look.

"I figured it out when you couldn't control it in the bathroom. He's your mate and when your mate is hurt it has a giant impact on you."

Scott let the words sink in a little bit. Should he tell Stiles his feelings or should he wait til everything calms down?

He'd figure it out soon or later.

Before Derek leaves he says, "If you have any questions, you know where to find me."

Scott wasn't going to go home like the sheriff told him and his other friends. From this moment on he wasn't going to leave Stiles side. Well scratch that he'd have to go to school, but he'd head straight to the hospital afterwards.

He heads back into the hospital room and sits on the small couch. Stilinski looks back at him and says, "I figured you wouldn't have went home."

"He's my best friend, I'm not leaving him."

Stiles began to stir in his sleep so Scott went over and sat down on the bed, grabbing his hand taking away some of the pain. After Scott takes his pain Stiles stops stiring. Scott smiles at his sleepy face.

 _I'm so sorry, Stiles. If I would have know this would have happened I would kept a close eye on you._ Scott thinks to himself.

The next day at school, Scott couldn't focus on anything. He was to worried on how Stiles was. He knew from last night he was hurting and broken. He just didn't want him to do something drastic. He wanted to protect Stiles from everything that could possibly hurt him, supernatural or not.

The final bell rings and he ran out if the class room to his locker. From there he threw all of his books in it and then ran out to his bike. In less than a minute Scott was already on his bike and out of the parking lot, on his way to the hospital.

He wanted to see him. No, he needed to see him.

It didn't take him that long to get there. He walked into the hospital and instantly walked to the elevator pushing button number 3 anxiously. As soon as the elevator doors reopened he quickly went to room 317, only to find an empty room.

His eyes flashed red before he went to the nurses station asking , "Do you know what room Stiles Stilinski is in?"

The nurse types on the computer and replies, "He's on the 5th floor, room 524."

Scott let's out a small sigh of relief and gets back on the elevator clicking the 5th floor button, the doors close. When they reopen Scott walks down the hall and Stiles scent his his nose, relaxing him some. He follows the direction to room 524.

He easily found it and walked in to find Stiles asleep on the hospital bed. He knew that Malia and Lydia wasn't going to be there, Lydia had already told him that they had things to do. But he didn't expect to find Liam sitting in a metal chair next to Stiles bed.

"Liam?" Scott asks confused.

"Oh, hey Scott. Sheriff Stilinski wanted me to be here until you got here." Liam says before heading out the door.

He didn't question it.

He sits down in the chair Liam was sitting in and grabs Stiles hand and tries to take his pain but gets nothing. The pain killers must be working.

After sitting there for a while Stiles's eyes open and he sees the hospital scenery and Scott sitting in the chair his head laying on the bed. "Scott?"

That got Scott's attention. He quickly lifted up his head and his eyes were met with Stiles. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, considering everything that happened." He replies, no sarcasm in his voice. It sounded sad and disappointed.

Scott could see how broken he was, it pain him to see it. He just want to hug him until he was the same Stiles. But Stiles would never be the same again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Stiles looked down at the bed when the question hit his ears. He didn't want to answer it but he knew he had to.

"I-I couldn't t-tell anyone. I tried t-to but they beat the c-crap o-out of m-me. A-At first I wanted to tell you, b-but it got easier to keep quiet." He replies, tears streaming down his face.

"Stiles, hey it's okay. You're okay. They can't get to you. Jay's been arrested." Scott says getting up from the chair sitting on the bed grabbing Stiles hand.

A small blush forms in Stiles cheeks when he does. He quickly hides it and moves his hand away from Scott. He moves the blankets some and slowly moves to the side, letting his feet dangle from the side ignoring the pain from his shoulder.

He grabs a hold of the monitor pole and stands up, wincing in pain. Scott gets up and then heads over to Stiles putting a hand on his good shoulder. "Woah, slow down. You need to take it easy."

"I have to go to the bathroom Scott, if I have to go I'm not gonna let pain stop me." He says, walking into the bathroom.

Melissa walks into the room and shuts the beds alarm off, Scott didn't even realize it was going off. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom." He replies, a smug look on his face. Melissa sees this and pulls him out into the hallway.

"He's not going to be the same Scott." His mother starts but he cuts her off saying, "I know, I just want him to know that he's not alone."

His mom smiles at his sons words and then says, "I'll be home late tonight."

Then she walks down the hall and makes her rounds. Scott listens in on Stiles and hears him breathing heavily. He quickly runs into the room and then into the bathroom. He finds Stiles sitting on the bathroom floor shaking and crying.

He heads over to Stiles and says, "Stiles. Stiles. It's okay. It's okay. Your safe."

Scott hugs him and whispers into his ear as he runs his fingers through Stiles hair comfortingly, "I'm here. It's okay Stiles."

"P-please...d-don't...l-leave..." He squeaks out in between sobs.

"I'm never gonna leaving you."


	7. Chapter 7

After Stiles calmed down Scott helped him to the bed and got him under the covers. Scott's mom walks in holding a syringe full of pain meds. "Stiles, can you rate your pain?"

"Yeah an 8." Stiles replies snuggling the back of his head into the pillow behind him.

She pumps the medicine through the IV and then says to Stiles before leaving the room, "If you need anything, just push the button."

"Will do." He replies, letting out sigh.

Scott looks at Stiles as he fumbles with the TV remote. Scott smiles and sits on the bed by Stiles grabbing the remote and turns on the TV, flipping through the channels until Stiles tells him to stop.

He told him to stop on the TV show they use to watch when they were 10. It was Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. Stiles remember going over Scott's everyday so they could watch it. It was their thing before lacrosse.

Scott looks up at the TV and smiles. He takes off his shoes and lays next to Stiles on the hospital bed. That's the one thing Stiles likes about hospitals, is that they're beds were big enough to fit two people. A person that they likes or cared about. For Stiles it was Scott.

It would always be Scott.

The two ended up watching cartoons until they both fell asleep, Stiles head on Scott's chest. Stiles was the first of the two to fall asleep. Scott didn't care that he was sleeping on him, he actually found it cute and adorable. Most people probably would care but he didnt, he found it comforting.

He puts his arm around Stiles and Stiles snuggles into his chest, causing Scott to blush and smile. Scott rests his head on Stiles and falls asleep listening to the steady pace of Stiles's heart beat.

Later that night the boys were still asleep Sheriff Stilinski walked into Stiles hospital room. Right when he walked into the room he saw the two boys cuddling, a smile appears on the sheriff's face. He was rooting for the two to get together.

Stiles began to stir in sleep so on instinct Scott pulled him closer to him and Stiles nuzzled himself into Scott, a smile on his face.

The sheriff let's out a small chuckle at the two boys in front of him. Melissa comes in and sees the two and she smiles. "Ah great just the person I wanted to talk to."

"They're going to release Stiles tomorrow morning. He's showing really good signs of improvement. He's healing at an extremely good rate. See for yourself."

The sheriff gets up from the chair and walks over to the side of the bed Stiles is on. Melissa helps him move Scott's arms away and he removes the bandage, see a small bullet hole that was slowly starting to heal.

"That looks like it's healing, like how Scott and Malia heal." Noah replies.

He puts it back on and Melissa puts Scott's arms back, the two parents look at each other in shock. How could Stiles heal faster than a human but not as fast as a supernatural being?

They needed Deaton and that's exactly who they called.

When Deaton got there he also smiled when he was walked into the room and saw the two. He takes a look at Stiles wound and when he pulls away his hand accidentally brushed up against Scott's hand causing him to growl a little, shaking his foot a little. Stiles turns and faces Scott gabbing his hand subconsciously.

Deaton already knew what was going on between the two of them when he first walked into the room. And then his theory was confirmed when Scott growled at him.

Stiles was Scott's mate.

"Well," Deaton starts. "I figured it out. Stiles here is Scott's mate. All werewolves have them. But since Scott's a true Alpha Stiles is going to heal a little faster than an average human."

The two didn't really know what to say. "Do you think they know?"

"I don't know, Scott might. But I don't think Stiles is aware. I will tell you this, be careful about the shooting situation. Don't let Scott, Stiles, or his shooter in the same room together, I don't know how far he will go to protect Stiles."

Deaton leaves and Melissa makes her rounds. Noah grabs the bag and pulls out a cheeseburger and curly fries. Stiles's eyes flutter open and he looks around the room. "Dad?"

He looks up and walks over to the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good." He replies blinking away the bluriness. "Are those curly fries?"

"Stiles, we're not going over this." Noah starts but Stiles cuts him off saying, "Dad, that's not it. I want the curly fries. I'm hungry and no offense hospital food sucks."

He sits up and climbs off the bed, being careful not to wake up the sleeping alpha next to him. Noah hands his son the bag saying, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Stiles grabs the bag and digs into the curly fries, devouring them almost instantly. He smiles at his son and then asks, "So you and Scott?"

Stiles face turns red as he says, "Uhhh, I don't know...That just kind of happened..."

"Do you want something to happen?" His father asks, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Yeah...but...I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Stiles replies putting his last curly fry into his mouth.

"You never know Stiles, he could feel the same way."

"Yeah, I know dad. It's just complicated." Stiles says eating his burger.

After Stiles got done eating Scott got up and started freaking out when Stiles wasn't next to him. He looks around frantically and Stiles dad notices and says, "It's okay, they just took him to x-ray. They just want to see if they missed anything. He should be back in a little bit."

Scott let's out a sigh of relief before saying, "Okay, I'll be back I'm gonna run to McDonald's to get some food."

Noah nods as Scott slips on his shoes and then heads downstairs to his bike. He starts it up and puts on his helmet, then pulls out of the hospitals parking lot. He drives to McDonald's and gets a double cheeseburger, fries, and a medium vanilla shake. He manages to not spill the shake as he drives back to hospital.

When he gets back he heads upstairs to Stiles's room and sits down next to Noah. After eating his cheeseburger he takes his fries and dip than into the vanilla shake, trying to pass the time.

Seconds turned to minutes, then the minutes added up and turned into an hour.

Scott was getting very restless, they both were. Stiles still wasn't back yet.

"Why is this taking so long?" Noah asks, aloud, desperately wanting the answer.

But that wasn't the question Scott was wanting to know.

Where Is Stiles?


	8. Chapter 8

Where is Stiles?

Scott was about to loose it. He couldn't take it, he wanted know where his mate was. Melissa walks into the room and see an empty hospital bed.

A frantic Scott runs over to his mother and asks, "Mom where's Stiles?"

"He should be back by now. I don't know, I'll check and find out." She replies leaving the room.

She heads back outside and disappear around the corner. Scott looks to Noah and Noah says trying to comfort him, "Hey, it's okay. We're gonna find him."

"I can't... I can't...I can't loose him...not again.." Scott says, trying not to get mad or let tears fall.

Noah see the frustrated boy in front of him and he pulls him to hug trying to get him to calm down, which it only worked for a couple of seconds.

Melissa comes back in and says with a worried expression written on her face, "No one has any recollection of Stiles even leaving the room."

Scott's eyes flashed red before he leaves the room, anger pumping through his veins. Once he's out of the hospital he quickly picks up Stiles's scent and follows it.

Stiles eyes flicker open and he takes in his surroundings, he's in one of the old dread doctors lair. He shakes off the grogginess and tries to move. He looks down and sees that his wrists and ankles are handcuffed to the wall.

He let's out a sigh and tries to get out of the hand cuffs. "Your not going to get out ."

Stiles looks up and around the room, trying to find the source of the voice but doesn't .

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now, I want you to suffer." The voice replies. You could hear the anger in their voice.

"Why am I here? What do you want?" Stiles asks, trying to get some answers.

A woman appears in front of him and says, "You are here because I want a certain Alpha and your the only one that can bring him to me."

She gets closer to him and grabs an iron poker from the fire. "Lets see how loud you scream."

She puts the poker on his left leg and Stiles let's out a blood curdling scream.

Scott feels pain in his left leg which causes him to quit running. He hears Stiles screams which causes his eyes to turn red. He lifts up his pants leg and finds a red mark that quickly heals. He continues to run and tried to pick up on Stiles scent but he couldn't find it again.

He lossed it in the woods.

He walked over to a tree and started to punch it, repeatedly . Not caring about the pain or the blood that started to slide down his hands.

He kept punching and punching until his hands were raw.

 _"Find Stiles."_

"Come on. You can do this. You can find him. You've don't it before, you can do it again." Scott tells himself, trying to reasure him that he'd get him back.

He takes off running, trying to pick up on Stiles scent.

After a couple of seconds the mystery woman removes the poker and says, "Let the game of hide and seek begin."

Stiles quit screaming and tears stream down his face. The woman holds her hand over Stiles's leg and her hand starts to glow blue. When her hand touches Stiles's leg he jerks at the sudden coolness. He looks back up at her eyes and their glowing blue, like Malia's and Peter's.

"Why do you want Scott? And what do I have to do with anything involving him?" Stiles asks, the woman takes her hand off Stiles's leg leaving a bluish hand print.

"He has something I want." She says, "And you are someone very special to him. You are the only person he cares about."

"What do you mean? He's my best friend."

She stands up and says, "You are very clueless. It's just adorable."

"You'll figure it out." She says, leaving Stiles handcuffed to the wall.

Before she walks out the door she snaps her fingers and the handcuffs on his hands are gone but the ones on his feet remain there. Stiles rubs his wrists and gets to his feet. He tries to break the chain that bounded him to the wall.

Which he failed.

He walks to the end of the chain and tries to find something he could use to get out of the cuffs. He grabs rock laying near him and he starts to slam the rock on the chain. Over and over again until it breaks.

When it does he quickly takes off running out side only to be tripped by the mysterious woman. He let's out a little yell before asking, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I figured you'd get out somehow so I gave you a little help." She says walking over to him, picks him up dragging him over to the tree near by.

"Plus, how can Scott find your scent if you're locked in an building."

Moments later the two were met with the loud roar of a pissed off alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

After hearing Scott roar a smile instantly appears on Stiles face, a grin forms on her face when it ends. She quickly moves around to the other side of the tree, staying hidden, waiting for Scott to come strolling in like prince charming on a white horse.

All the pieces were falling into place.

A few moments after the howl you could see these bright vibrant red glowing eyes, getting closer and closer to where Stiles's is tied up.

Once Scott sees Stiles's figure he runs as fast as he can to the tree. Scott quickly asks, "Hey are you okay?!"

"I'm okay, but Scott it's a trap. You need to leave." Stiles replies skittishly, trying to get him to leave.

"No, I'm not leaving without you." Scott starts to pull on the rope and it comes loose some.

The woman comes out of her hiding spot and throws some ice at Scott, kicking him away from Stiles. "Hi, Scotty."

He groans in pain and slowly gets to his feet. "What do you want?"

She kicks his stomach knocking him to the ground. She punches him repeatedly. "You can have what ever you want, just please let him go."

She looks from Scott to Stiles before saying, "Oh Stiles isn't going anywhere. I'm want him to watch what's going to happen to you."

She gives him a really hard punch that knocks him completely out. She drags him to the tree and chains him to the tree.

"When he wakes up he's gonna break out of those chains. Then your gonna wish to God you never even thought about kidnapping me."

It wasn't long before the Noah had called everyone and told them what happened. Right when Scott stormed out he and Melissa started to make phone calls.

Everyone started looking for the two. They all grabbed some of Stiles and Scott's clothes and got their scent. They quickly followed it to the Beacon Hills Reserve.

Fear crawled up Lydia, Liam, Malia, Corey, Mason, Derek, Melissa, and Noah's spines when they entered the forest. They split up into groups of two and started searching.

Only when they found them they couldn't get to them, a barrier of some sort blocked them. They tried to break through but it didn't work out to well. It was like mountain ash but even humans couldn't even get passed.

They saw Scott and Stiles tied to the tree, Stiles was still awake and Scott was starting to wake up letting out a groan. The woman grabs Scott, who tries to fight back but fails, and pulls him near the fire.

Stiles starts to squirm trying to get out of the ropes. He could feel the ropes starting to loosen more.

The woman pulls him up to his feet and says, "Let see what kind of Alpha you really are."

Scott shifts causing his claws to grow from his finger nails, his canines to grow into fangs, eyes to glow, and hair to grow on his face. He was pissed and she knew that. She wanted him pissed.

He lundges for her and gets in a few slashes before she got out her own claws. She runs at him and claws at him, clawing deep he falls to ground letting out a yell of pain. "You see Scott, I'm the one thing you can't beat."

Stiles and the rest of the pack watched in horror as she beat the crap out of him.

She walks over the ground and grabs a jar. Looking a little closer at the jar Stiles could make out the claws of that werewolf that attacked Scott and tried to take his power. That's what she wanted, she was going to steal his power.

She sticks the claws on her own and slams them into Scott making him scream in pain. Everyone cringed at the sound Scott made.

Tears started to stream down most of the packs face. Stiles couldn't take what he was seeing, he was hoping this was a nightmare. A sick and twisted nightmare that he could wake up from.

But that wasn't the case, it's all real.

The claws, her eyes, and Scott's eyes start to glow. She tried to take his power, but unfortunately it didn't work. She became frustrated and started to claw at Scott, slashing at his stomach. Blood everywhere.

Stiles got the rope undone and got to his feet. He let out a battle cry as he ran towards her tackling her to the ground. She lost her concentration so the shield fell, letting everyone in. All the werewolves and the werecoyote ran to attack the woman but she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Stiles quickly scurried over to where Scott laid motionless on the ground. He pulled Scott into his lap and looks for a pulse, he has one but it's fading fast.

"Scott, please open your eyes." Stiles begs, tears continued to fall.

No one knew what to do at this point, his injuries were horrible and there's so much blood.

That's when Derek picked Scott up and Scott let out a small groan. "Come on, we've got to get him to Deaton's."

And that's where they went.

They went to their emissary, to their guide.

And Deaton knew, about everything that happened. He figured sooner or later someone would come for Scott's power, he also knew they couldn't.

Once they got to the animal clinic Derek quickly got out, a battered and bloody Scott in his arms and Stiles trailing right behind him. Stiles wasn't leaving him and everyone knew that.

"Here, put him on the table." Deaton says, motioning them to the back and moving the table closer.

Derek gently puts Scott down and Stiles grabs Scott's hand instinctively not even realizing. Deaton grabs a bunch of towels and hands everyone some. He fills a bucket full of warm water and brings it back over to the group.

"We have to get all this blood off him."

Everyone dunks the towel info the water and they start to clean his wounds. Soft angry growls emitted from Scott as the slightly rough towel brushed against his wounds. Stiles went to let go of his hand to help the others clean off Scott, Scott subconsciously grabs Stiles hand.

Stiles gives his hand a small squeeze before he whispers to himself, "You're gonna be okay.."

They got the blood of but his wounds weren't healing. "W-Why isn't he healing?" Everyone wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know, it could be a number of reasons." Deaton replies, looking at everyone. After that Melissa stepped out, Malia and Lydia following her.

Deaton stays quiet for a minute, thinking if a solution and then says, "Stiles, kiss him."

Stiles was going to question it but he knew Deaton wouldn't suggest it if he didn't think it could work.

"Come on help me sit him up." Stiles says, trying to lift him up, the others that stayed help him.

Stiles grabs Scott's face and says his name a couple of times, getting his attention.

"S...s...t...t..i...i...l...l..e...e...s...s..." He groans out, his eyes barely open, his voice very raspy and inaudible.

Stiles brings his lips to Scott's and he kisses him with all the passion he could muster without hurting him. He pulls away and blinks comprehending what he just did. He just kissed Scott McCall, his best friend, and the guy he's been crushing on for like forever.

Scott's eyes began burn red, his wounds start to heal and let's out a loud roar, causing Liam's , Derek's, and Malia's eyes to glow.

Scott's eyes fade back to their normal brown color and when his eyes land on Stiles a few tears slide down his cheeks. He gets off the vetenarian's table and pulls Stiles in to a hug saying, "You're okay."

"I'm okay." He replies, hugging him back.

Scott nuzzles his head into Stiles's neck, breathing his scent. It calmed the both of them knowing that they were both okay.

After Deaton checked him out Scott and Stiles went to their own homes, Scott with Melissa and Stiles with Noah.

Once they both got home they went upstairs to go to bed. Scott didn't have any intention of sleeping. In a matter of seconds after he shut his door, he had the window open and was climbing down the side of the house.

When his feet hit the ground her takes off running towards Stiles's house. He uses the tree near Stiles's window to get to the window. He slowly and quietly lifted the window, climbing in and then shuts the window.

Scott looks over to Stiles's bed seeing him sprawled out on his stomach, a small smile appears on his face. He takes off his shoes and lifts up the blanket as he climbs into the bed. Stiles subconsciously turns to face Scott and snuggles into his chest.

Scott kisses Stiles's forhead and closes his eyes, falling asleep instantly .

 **A/N**

 **watch?v=EpRgAbZZ7lk**

 **This video has nothing to do with the chapter but I really like the video so please check it out.**


End file.
